Something Required In A Friendship
by JeSuisClandestine
Summary: Kurt meets Quinn one night, alone on the street. When he shelters her, a friendship is formed. Kurt and Quinn friendship, mostly drabble.
1. Singing In The Rain

_This is my first fanfic, ever. So yeah, be kind!_

_I can't help liking the Kurt/Quinn friendship, I think they are kindred spirits._

_Glee ain't mine, because if it was Kurt and Tina'd have more solos._

_Neither is Singing In The Rain. Of course._

_Reviews are a hot water bottle for my igloo, aka my bedroom._

* * *

Kurt quickened his pace, hurrying down the street.

It was raining, and he wasn't wearing his coat, so before he got as wet as a rat, he needed to get to the shops and buy some more bread and milk for his dad.

The bus shelter was beside the shop, and as he passed it, a shadow moved, a small sob sounded, followed by a hiccup.

He hurried on, glancing back, before noticing the bulge around the stomach, and the cheery yellow dress.

He stopped, and his gaze rose upward, before stopping on the pale, peachy face of none other, than Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn?" He muttered, walking closer. She looked up from wiping her eyes, and her gaze steeled.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel." She replied frostily, before quickly running her fingers through her damp blonde hair.

"What are you doing out here alone, soaking and cold... In a dress?" He asked, staring at her, worried.

"It's none of your business." She managed to choke out, before some water dripped down her face, and her face crumpled. She started to cry, while trying to wring out her thin jacket.

"It's my business if one of my friends," He paused. Himself and Quinn had never talked, apart from the time they tried to sabotauge Rachel's chances with Finn.

A place he never wanted to go to again.

"One of my friends is out alone, wet and cold, and how many months pregnant?" He finished.

Quinn sobbed harder. "I really never asked for any of this!" She mumbled.

"Of course you didn't. Come with me." He said, wrapping his arms around her and leading her down the street towards his house.

"But you were doing -" She was cut short as Kurt silenced her.

"Screw the bread and milk, we have to get you home darling."

They walked down the street together, Kurt's arms still around her back, supporting her.

"It's like were dancing in the rain." She muttered, as they avoided a puddle.

Kurt smiled to himself, and unknowingly hummed a verse of Singing In The Rain.

Quinn took a breath, and started to sing one of the verses.

_Dancin' in the rain_

_Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah_

_Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah_

Kurt joined in, smiling to himself.

_I'm happy again!_

_I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!_

As they finished the last word, they arrived at the drive to Kurt's house.

"Kurt... You've been so kind and helpful... I just want to say... I'm sorry for everything."

Kurt gave her a small push up the drive.

"I haven't been kind. I'm helping my friend, something I think is required in a friendship. Friends help friends."

Helping her up the last few steps to his modern house, he unlocked the door, and then they were in, the warm air rushing at them, warming Quinn's wet attire.

He led her down to his room, and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Use as much hot water as you want. Oh, and those towels are fresh." He added, before going out of the room, and going towards his parents room.

He opened the dusty dresser at the side of the room, and pulled out a soft pink top.

"Hey, mum." He said, the soft cashmere comforting him.

Although he hated having to use his mum's clothes for Quinn, he knew she would have wanted it, and replacing the top, remembering she was atleast 7months, he found some maternity clothes at the bottom of the drawer.

Taking them with him, he went back down and could hear the shower running, Quinn was singing the same verse she had sung earlier and he smiled, before stripping his wet jeans and teeshirt off, and putting on his Marc Jacobs jacket and some black skinnies.

Taking a breath, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Quinn, can I come in? I have some clothes for you. I'll leave them on the counter."

The singing stopped, and Quinn replied with a hesitant yes, so he opened the door, and walked in, not looking towards the shower, and leaving the clothes on the long counter that ran along one wall, covered in products, and quickly left.

The steam would mess his hair.


	2. Quinnie, It's Okay

_So, that was pretty boring. Not much happening here either, but enjoy anyways!_

_Still don't own Glee, worse luck._

_Reviews are also a warming cup of cocoa, ya know.  
_

* * *

"Kurt?" Came a small voice, and out padded Quinn Fabray, her blonde hair only slighty damp, and the pale rose sweater was streched around her.

"Oh dear, we'll need to get you some more stuff." Kurt said, frowning at the tightness of it.

"No, no. You've been far too kind already!" Quinn protested, but she fell silent when Kurt raised his hand.

"Like I said, it's something I think is required in a friendship."

Quinn burst into tears again, and he patted the bed beside him, motioning her to sit down.

She collapsed heavily, and he took her hand.

"It's ok to cry you know." He murmered, and she shot a sideways glance at him, before a puzzled expression came about her.

"I have...A few questions though."

"Fire away." He mumbled, watching her carefully.

"Why do you have maternity clothes? Why do you know it is okay to cry? You have a perfect life! Money, clothes, and that leads me to my last question. Why are you dressed so perfectly now, when before you were in..." The image of her saviour flashed through her mind - "A white teeshirt, and baggy blue jeans? That's not the impeccable Kurt I know."

She paused.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of that. I just was caught up in the moment. You've been so kind and all I do is rant!"

Kurt hushed her again. "I know you may be curious. Answer to question one, my mum. I have all her old clothes. Question two, I don't have a perfect life, far from it. Every day I get hassled, slushied, thrown in a dumpster. And I know it's okay to cry, because I did every day for a whole year when I was six. And question three, you can't hold it up forever."

Quinn blushed. She'd forgotten about Kurt's school life. And she was curious why he cried every day when he was six. Had he understood himself so early in life?

"If.. If you don't mind me asking... Why did you cry?"

Kurt bit his lip. "If you don't want to answer, it's okay! I'm so crass sometimes."

"It's not that Quinn. It's just I'm still getting over it. My mum died when I was six."

Quinn held his hand tighter. "It's so typical to say I'm sorry... But I really do mean I'm sorry now, for the first time I said sorry, and for now also."

Kurt smiled. "Quinnie it's okay. Quinnie, I like that. I might just use that. You really suit your name, you know."

She smiled and bounced on the bed gently. "So I've been told."

Suddenly Kurt's phone came to life, and he grabbed it, and glanced at the screen.

"Mercedes, asking do I want to come over and re-watch.. Oh, how ironic. Singing In The Rain. Hmm, well I need to look after you Quinnie, so I'll just call her to aplogise." He said, scrolling to Mercedes number.

She picked up quickly, just as Quinn started to protest. "Sssh, Quinnie. I'm talking to Mercedes. Oh, hi girl." He said, and Mercedes's voice boomed out.

"Is... Quinn with you!?" She said, her voice raising in shock.

"Eh, yeah, long story." Kurt mumbled.

"Daaamn Kurt, what are you up to this time? Not going to use her to get closer to Finn or anything?"

"Mercedes! She can hear! And Finn won't talk to her anyways." He groaned, before shooting an sorry look to her.

"Hell, I'm way behind on everything. My mind must be stuck on around Sectionals time still! Well, see ya then."

"Bye. Have fun with the movies anyways! I think Rachel," He snorted, "Might be up for some musicals! Byyee!" He crowed, before hanging up and turning back to her.

"You shouldn't have given up a night in with your bestie for me." She huffed, and he gave shrugged his shoulders.

"I've seen it loads of times. You're more important." He helped her up and brought her up the stairs, and up another flight, to the second level, before opening a door and leading her into a cream room with a bed.

"This can be your room for now anyways." He said, fluffing out the duvet and sighing.

"It's rubbish, I know, but where have you been going before this?"

"Hostel." She murmered, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Kurt, you've been far too kind. You didn't have to take me in, you didn't even have to stop on your way to the shops, and yet, here you are, giving me a room, a shower, some clothes."

"Must I repeat myself?" He sighed, and grabbed her hand again, leading her to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, he asked "Have you gotten any cravings?"

"Eggs, or even more, omelettes."

Kurt nodded, grabbing some eggs and whipping up the mixture, while she spun around on the retro bar stool.

Soon two plates of steaming 'eggie pancakes' as she had called them when she was small, were infront of them, and Quinn was tucking in like it was her last meal.

"Eat, be merry, for tomorrow we may have no home." He quipped, staring at her wolfing it down, his own first bite on his fork as she was near finished.

"Tell me about it." She said with a full mouth. "At the hostel, I got up early so I could nab some of the bread and fruit."

Kurt's face paled. He hadn't really taken it in when she had said hostel.

"Why didn't you go to any-one elses house?" He asked gently.

"I was embarrassed. Finn was out. Puck, out. Santana. No way. Brittany, her parents are too close to mine for that. Everyone eles I wasn't close enough with."

"So you've been on the streets, what... One month at home, one at Finns, three weeks at Pucks... That's 4 months and a week."

"I didn't stay at Pucks. I was with my Athiest cousin. But she lives in a tiny flat with her boyfriend so there was no space. I felt obliged to leave."

"Well darling. You can stay here for four years and a week, as long as you want."


	3. Are You Two Going Out?

_'Nother chapter! Enjoyzeles!_

_Minor OOC, methinks. I mean, we barely see Kurt at home so we don't know his mood. He always is doing something to make himself sad when he is seen at home._

_Lady Gaga ain't mine. Shame._

_I just HAD to include her because of Kurt going "I feel like Lady Gaaahgaaah" in that cute way Chris says Gaga that is in the back nine promo.  
_

_Reviews give me a warm fuzzy feeling!_

* * *

Quinn wearily padded up the stairs, her hand on her stomach.

Walking into the room, she wrinkled her nose at the room, before scolding herself.

"Quinn Fabray! You are lucky. Very lucky. Kurt Hummel, the boy that was once competing for your now ex, is taking you in, and offering you stay for a while."

Sitting down, her realised she had nothing to wear to bed, and although she had already gotten enough, pants were more uncomfortable to wear to bed.

Just as she heaved herself up, Kurt knocked and walked in without waiting.

"Got you these." He said, leaving down a small bundle, before walking out to the landing, and back in again with a tray of hot chocolate, some marshmellows and buttery toast.

"Kurt... I'm so very grateful for this."

"I know. You're crying." He raised his eyebrows at her, and she smiled sadly.

"I'll leave you, you need a good rest." He turned.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Quinnie?"

"Do you have a nickname?"

He turned back towards her, and started at the devilsh grin on her face.

"I believe I don't."

"Well, that just won't do, will it? How about..."

He scrunched his face up, waiting for some terrible nickname.

"How about we don't give you one?"

He sighed, and left the room. "Goodnight Quinnie."

"G'night... Kurtie." She sighed.

Checking out the bundle, she discovered a nightdress, gown and slippers, a toothbrush and paste, a face cloth and - her face burned red, some underwear.

Changing quickly, she washed her face and teeth, before jumping into the bed. There was a hot water bottle in it.

"Well, baby Drizzle. First there was me and Finn, then there was me and Puck, then there was you, me and Finn, then there was just me and you, and then there was you, me and Kurt Hummel."

And with that, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Goooood morning sunshine." Came a cheery voice.

"Huh?" She said, raising her head above the duvet.

"We're going shopping." Came the voice, and she opened her eyes, only to be looking right into the mischevious eyes of Kurt Hummel.

"Kuuuurt! I'm happy where I- AGH!" She yelled, having the warm duvet pulled off her and the sunlight streaming into her eyes.

"It's one o' clock darling. At this rate, the shops'll be closed."

"Don't you have enough clothes already? And why do you need a pregnant girl following you around?"

"I have no use for maternity clothes, since I am male." He smirked.

"Kurt! No, no, NO! I have enough from you."

"Yes, yes, yes Quinnie." He mimicked. "Get up! One, two, three!" He laughed, grabbing her arm.

She swung her legs around with difficulty, and cocked her head, looking at him.

"You seem cheery." She said, half a question.

"No, I just am gloomy when you normally see me." He explained.

"Oh." That made sense to her. Nothing like a dumpster dive to set you up for the day.

"Come on. We can hit a café in the mall. You need some new stuff. My moms stuff is small on you."

She skirted to the bathroom, and pulled on the clothes again, before coming out, to Kurt holding her jacket, a special pregnancy one, warm and dry.

"Thanks. It'll cover the clothes are too small." She said, putting it on and following him out to his huge SUV,

"In you get." He said, jumping in, and she paused.

"I won't be able to get in there." She mumbled, red faced.

"I'm too heavy." She turned even redder.

Kurt went around to her side, and her helped her get in before getting in.

They set off, Kurt chatting to her about something, as she watched the world go by, safe in the huge car with a decent person beside her. She hadn't had much of that recently.

As they went along, the passed by a small house, and she stiffened.

Kurt glanced at her, and then noticed.

"Oh, Quinnie. It's not your fault. If anything, it should be that person whom I have no words to describe who got you drunk and knocked up. Although I wish you hadn't lied, I myself can't see another way out without severely hurting his feelings."

She relaxed at his words, and flicked on the radio and looked through the cds laying on the dashboard.

"You like Lady Gaga?" She looked up, momentarily surprised. Kurt really was a strange guy.

"Hell yeah. She's got talent, and her clothes are so unique!" He exclaimed.

So she loaded the disc, and they had a fun time belting out the lyrics to all the hits, and the less talken about songs.

Brown Eyes started up, and as she sang alone, looking at the lyrics booklet since Kurt knew them by heart, she saw his lips tighten.

Scanning ahead, she read the lyrics.

_When your brown eyes, walked away_

_And your brown eyes, couldn't stay_

_In your brown eyes, you watch her go_

_Then turn the record on_

_And wonder what went wrong (what went wrong)_

_If everything was everything, but everything is over_

_Everything could be everything, if only we were older_

_Guess its just a silly song about you_

_And how I lost you,_

_and your brown eyes_

_In your brown eyes, I was feeling low_

_Cause the brown eyes, and you'll never know_

_Got some brown eyes, but I saw her face_

_I knew that it was wrong, so baby_

_Turn the record on, play that song._

Brown eyes equals Finn. You walked away Finn. You left me feeling low. How I lost you.

Story of my life.

But then they arrived, and the player turned off as Kurt cut off the engine, and they got out, and wandered towards the café.

Kurt ordered a latté and a low-fat muffin, and ordered her a orange juice and cookie.

"I'm not a child." She muttered.

"But you're carrying a child, and caffeine isn't good for it. Plus you like orange juice."

"I do?" She asked.

"The old Quinn did anyways." He muttered, and shifted in his seat, when something came in his line of vision.

"Um, Quinnie, darling? I don't want to alarm you, but your ex is here. Staring at me. And he can see your hair, but I don't think he's figured who you are."

"Which one?"

"Finn. And he's coming over to say hi. And I think he's realised who you are."

Quinn supped her orange juice nochantly, as if she had perfect right to be with Kurt in a café, which she did, but inside she was panicking.

"Calm, calm... Oh, hello Finn." He said, his voice changing from a surprising low mutter to his usual, if not a bit high-pitched, tone.

"Hello, Kurt... Quinn." Finn's voice had changed from when they had both last heard him.

For Kurt, it had been a month ago, since they were on their break, but for Quinn, it was Sectionals. She hadn't rejoined the Glee club.

"So, how you been?" Kurt's voice was an amazing attempt at casualness, but underneath the table, Quinn had grabbed his hand and was squeezing tightly.

"Ow, Quinn, stop it." He muttered, before realising his mistake.

Finn's eyes darkened, and with an heavy tone, he asked "So, are you two... Going out?"

Somehow he still hasn't realised Kurt is gay, they both wryly thought. Kurt flashed a look at her. He had it half in mind to say yes, but that might be a mistake.

"No." Kurt said. "Incase you didn't know, I'm gay." He blurted out.

Finns face changed, to shock and half amusement.

"Oh yeah? Well, I knew." He said, although obviously he hadn't.

"Quinn is just living with me. We're best friends of course. I'd never share my room with an almost stranger, which Quinn isn't."

They both snickered. Kurt WAS sharing his room, or really house, with an almost stranger. Not that if felt like that too them.

In less than 24 hours, they knew each others deepest secrets.

"Well, I'd best be going. See you around, Kurt. Good luck with... Well, bye Quinn." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and walking away.

"Amazing how you can go off a guy in a space of a few weeks." They both said together.

"What, you don't like him?" They spoke again in synch.

"No."

"No."

"Ever since he refused to accept your mistake. I know it was difficult for him, but really it was Puck's fault."

"Ever since... Well. Need I explain?" She said, draining the last of her juice.

"Shall we shop then, m'dear?" Kurt said, offering her his arm, and sweeping out of the place, Quinn felt herself really smile for the first time since she could remember.


	4. This Is Like We Are On A Date

_Chapter four! I honestly can't think of what to do next! So really, this is a filler chapter._

_Glee ain't mine, niether is Theresa Andersson._

_Reviews = Chocolate cake!_

* * *

Kurt stomped around the mall, moaning.

"Have they never heard of fashionable maternity clothes? God forbid I were a woman and I got pregnant."

Quinn trailed after him, watching him with an amused expression, as he weaved around the stands in the maternity sections, picking up some potential items before discarding it as, yet again, 'too granny.'

After he discarded a pretty yellow dress, she picked it up.

"This isn't granny."

"Well, no. Yellow suits you and all, but with your hair, it kind of clashes. I'm thinking... Pale blue shades, maybe salmon?" He said, tossing aside another garment.

"Huh, salmon. That's a fish. I don't want to look like a fish."

"Salmon is a light pink shade, honey." He corrected her, and clicked his fingers.

"Finally, something decent." He said, holding up a sky blue long sweater, with a fashionable tie around the bump, minamizing the effect.

"Try this on anyways."

She took it from him and draped it over her arm, as he trouped onwards.

"How about we just find some key pieces, and just accessorise so much it distracts from the clothes?" She suggested.

Kurt stopped on his heels, and turned around.

"Quinnie, you may be onto something. Okay, we need plain jeans and tee shirts for this to work, and a stylish piece like a jacket, scarf and hat."

He danced along the rows, piling his arms with tee shirts and jeans.

As Quinn turned towards the dressing rooms, he stopped her.

"Leave it. Those places are disgusting and dirty. We can just buy and return them." He said, dragging her towards the till and dropping the items down.

"Kurt! Honestly, you are just amazing, did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Many a time." He smiled, his eyes darkening for a spilt second, but Quinn had learnt to read feelings pretty well, and she knew what that meant.

He hadn't been told he was amazing by anyone.

* * *

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

Kurt sang out, hitting the steering wheel to the beat.

_These are my confessions_

_And just when I thought I said all I could say_

_My chick on the side said _

Quinn sang

_She got one on the way_

They harmonised, and Quinn pointed to her stomach, saying "I've one on the way."

_These are my confessions_

_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_I damn near cried when I got that phone call_

_I'm so throwed, I don't know what to do_

_But to give part 2 of my_

Kurt blasted out again, Quinn humming in the background

_Better stand strong when they're calling you out_

_Don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down_

They both sang, and then Quinn stopped.

"You just passed your house." She pointed out.

"Better buckle in then babe. We're going for a surprise trip." Kurt laughed, before pushing in a cd.

She settled back in.

"Awh, come on, tell me. I hate surprises." She pouted.

"No, you love them." Kurt corrected her.

"Hate them."

"Darling, you love them."

"Hate you."

"I thought you hated surprises."

"No, I hate both."

"You're such a child."

"Must be little Drizzle influencing me then."

"Drizzle? Oh you can't be serious!" Kurt was shocked.

"Finn suggested it, the idiot."

"Oh, that sounds very Finn-esque."

They both laughed, and Kurt turned up the volume of the cd that was playing in the background.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" She moaned, twisting in her seat.

"Having the little one in there makes me need to go to the toilet more often."

"Quinnie, it's only been 10 minutes since we passed my house."

"It feels like ages."

"And we are there." He said, turning into a lane, and pulling up in a carpark.

They got out, and Kurt pulled her along a small path while she moaned there was soil in her flats.

Suddenly, they rounded a corner and then there was a beautiful, shimmering lake.

"Oh, Kurt. It's beautiful." She gasped.

"My mom took me when I was small." He said, sitting on a picnic table. Quinn sat on the edge of the seat picking at the hem of her top.

"Kurt... What will I do?" She asked, looking up to him.

"I honestly don't know darling, but we're in this together."

"But why? What did I ever do for you?" She wondered.

"Someones got to start the chain." He pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but... I mean, what will people say? The gay kid and the ex cheerio, raising a little girl?" She shivered, not just because of the thought of what people would say, but because it was already 6pm, and a bit cold.

"Oh, sorry..." Kurt said, taking off his jacket - he had a jumper underneath, and handed it to her,

"This is like we are on a date." She smiled. "Jacket, discussions, lake."

"Yeah." Kurt's voice was wistful and on instinct, she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's gonna be okay. Someday." She comforted, and hugged him quickly.

_It's gonna be ok,_

_It's gonna be alright,_

_Tomorrow is a new day_

_Oh, you see it in a new light._

_Try to keep your head up,_

_Don't you ever give up,_

_Even if your heart breaks_

_Yeah, it's gonna be ok._

_It's gonna be ok... _

* * *

When they got home, Kurt turned to her.

"I haven't... Exactly told my dad yet." He admitted.

"Kurt? Son?" Came a rough voice, and the door opened, and Burt Hummel peered out the door, surprised to see his son talking with a pretty, blond, pregnant - What!? She was pregnant?

"Kurt. Do you have something you want to tell me!" He asked, stepping out.

"Dad, dad relax. I haven't changed teams, if that's what you think. Or neither have I gotten drunk and knocked her up by accident or anything ridiculous like that."

Burt relaxed, and turned to the girl, extending a hand. "Burt, and you are?" He asked politely.

"Quinn Fabray, sir." She answered politely back.

"So, Kurt. What is Quinn doing here? Something for school?" He asked.

"Um. Not really. Dad. Well, let's go in. This is a long story."


	5. The Many Sides

_Chapter Five! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm trying harder and failing at writing better :\ And I do own Glee, that's why I'm writing fanfics about it because my ideas will never work in the show and my sarcasm sucks big time :|_

* * *

"Well, anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Burt grunted, flopping down on the sofa that was so obviously his.

Kurt offered her the seat on the armchair, and he perched on the side.

"Well, dad. As you can see, Quinn is pregnant. Long story short, she's been kicked out and has nowhere to stay, so she stayed here last night, and will for a while, if you allow it." Kurt said, his clear bluey green eyes widening.

It was clear to Quinn he was doing the puppy dog eyes, and she giggled to herself, never thinking Kurt would stoop so low.

Then a chilling thought hit her. If Kurt was trying so hard, would that mean Mr. Hummel may not let her stay?

Her face scrunched up as Mr. Hummel looked from his son to Quinn, and to his shoes.

"Alright then." He muttered, and flicked on the telly. "Now, shoo, I want to watch the news." He said, and Kurt slipped off the armrest, helped her up, and brought her down to his room.

"I mean, I knew he was going to say yes." He said, laying back on his bed. "He doesn't want to hurt anyone. Plus it's nice to have a pretty smile around the place." He said, laughing.

"Hey, you have a pretty smile." She defended him.

"Yeah, but my dad's not gay." Kurt shrugged, and opened his mac book. "Come here, and we can start some shopping!" He told her, and she sat down beside him, feeling the bed springs sink, and she blushed, before turning her attentions to the screen.

"Alright, so even though you have the basics, you need some better clothes. Do you go to mass?" He asked her.

"Yes, every weekend." She sighed.

"No, I meant, if you had the choice, would you go?" He re-phrased his question.

"Not as much, but I would go every few weekends." She shifted, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, you'll need some nice formal clothes anyways." He murmured, clicking away.

"I don't want to run into my parents." She blurted.

"We can go to a different church if you want. There's a Catholic church a few blocks away." He said, and turned the screen to her.

"Yay or nay?"

On the screen was a pretty rose pink dress, that Quinn found herself loving, strangely enough.

"It's gorgeous!" She breathed, looking at it longingly. Her eyes roved around the screen, and she paused.

"Oh." Sighing, her eyes found the price. $167.

"I think it'd be beautiful on you." Kurt interrupted her thoughts, clicking on the 'add to basket' button.

"Kurt! No no. Look at the price!" She shriked, swatting at him as he entered his card details.

"You need a nice dress, Quinnie. You can't live in your admittedly great fitting jeans and tops forever." He said, hitting buy before she had a chance to stop him.

"Did anyone ever tell you are great?" She sighed, squeezing him.

"You have." He answered shortly, and closed his macbook. "Sweet Versace! Look at the time! That potentially great new fashion show is starting. We have to see it!" He laughed, grabbing her hand and tugging her up the stairs to the living room, where they settled down on the couch, and watched some fashion show where Quinn had no idea what was happening but enjoyed Kurt's sarky criticism on the clothes.

* * *

_Quinns Point Of View:_

It's getting pretty late. Well, I'm always tired, it's not that it's late. Plus today was a big day for me.

"I think I'm going to bed now." I said to Kurt who was lounging on the sofa, his bare feet hanging over the edge. This is a Kurt I didn't know existed. Well, I didn't know any other Kurts apart from the sarky, fashionable, gay Kurt. Now I know the kind, caring, best friend material Kurt. And now I'm getting to know the real real Kurt. He loves his fashion and music, but he is way more casual than anyone has ever seen him. This is my favourite Kurt. The kind Kurt was great, but a bit un-nerving, since I've seen the sarky one so much in Glee.

"Mkay." He murmered, swinging his feet around, and walking to the kitchen. I followed him, thinking about getting a small snack.

"Hey, can I have some milk and cookies before I go to bed?" I said without thinking, and blushed. "Um, I'm not a child. Just milk and cookies are nice."

Kurt laughed, the tinkling sound filling the echoey room. "You don't use this room much?" I said, looking at the sparkling area. "No. Dad is hopeless at cooking, and just because I'm gay doesn't mean I cook well." He said, raising an eyebrow as the kettle boiled and he rummaged in a cupboard for something. I poured myself some milk and caught the cookies he tossed me, wiping the crumbs off the table absently. The kettle clicked, and I continued to think as Kurt poured the water into a hot water bottle. "Thanks." I smiled, before heading back into my thoughts.

Who knows about this Kurt? Mercedes, maybe. Although he keeps it so well around her I'd say she knows yet another Kurt. Fashionable, sarky yet friendly. I don't know that Kurt.

"You have split personality disorder." I concluded, before slapping a hand over my mouth.

Did I just say that aloud?

Kurt snorted with laughter, and it was infectious, and I laughed with him.

"Honey, there's only one me. I don't have a straight side that's secretly ogling you at night."

"I didn't- not that way. There are many yous. There's Kurt number one, the one everyone sees. He is sarky, fashionable and undeniably gay. There's number two. Kind, caring and friendly, like the night we re-met. There's number three, which I'm seeing right now. A Kurt who loves his music and fashion, yet is way more casual than most ever see him. And I'm guessing there's a number four? Fashionable, sarky, uptight, yet friendly. I'm not sure, I've never met that Kurt." I finished.

Kurt was staring at me. "You... Are very insightful. I never thought of it that way." He muttered, handing me the hot water bottle and grabbing a cookie.

* * *

_Kurt's Point Of View._

Quinn is the only one who knows the real me, it's official. I'd like to say Mercedes is, but we both know that's not true. She sees 'Kurt number four', as Quinn puts it.

There is more than one Quinn, I'm sure.

There's Cheerios Quinn. There's broken Quinn. There's Quinn who loves Glee and singing. There's brave Quinn, who stands up to Sue Sylvester. And there is best friend material Quinn, the one I am seeing right now.

"You have loads of personality's too."

"I don't need my eyes opened. You, unfortunately, did." She smirked, tossing the 'bottle from hand to hand and yawning slightly.

"All right. Of to bed!" I said, shooing her out of the room. "Be careful not to use all the water though!" I called up to her as I heard her slightly heavy footsteps in her room.

I smiled to myself as I finished off the packet of cookies, without even thinking once about my health.

Now what to do? I pondered while going to my room and opening my macbook.

It beeped and I realised I had an message from Mercedes.

**ArethaFranklinYeah:** Hey man, wuu2?

**DefyingGravityFTW:** Hey M :) Nothing, Quinns just gone to bed so I'm bored.

**ArethaFranklinYeah:** haha so how is she anywyz?

**DefyingGravityFTW: **She's ok. We went shopping and got her some fitting clothes, and I just bought this adorable pink dress online!

**ArethaFranklinYeah:** um u wer dresses? hahah joke.

**DefyingGravityFTW:** Oh, haha. For her, of course! I have my limits :|

**ArethaFranklinYeah: **yeh i hope so! wel do u wanna meet up 2morrow? me nd tina ar goin 2 the movies 2 c de new film u said u wanted to c. coming?

**DefyingGravityFTW:** I'll call you tomorrow. I can't leave Quinn alone. Oh, damn it's late. I've got to go :) Love you xxx!

**ArethaFranklinYeah: **byeeee!

_DefyingGravityFTW has disconnected._


	6. Let's Go Home

Before they knew it, the break was over and school was looming before them, promising lots of stressing out and slushie facials.  
Kurt had put together a fabulous outfit (It was nothing, he insisted) of a cream trench coat with blue jeans, and statement hot pink necklaces. She looked hot, there was no denying it, and Kurt had spent the evening before trying out different hair styles and make-up, although he just advised on colours and made her do it herself, as contrary to popular belief, he actually wasn't good with make-up. At all. Oh, he had a cover stick, to hide the bruises caused by day to day school life, but that was it. His flawless skin was down to a good diet and facial regime, not a carefully constructed make-up routine.  
They had decided to curl her hair in loose waves, outline her eyes and put on a thick layer of gloss and some pinky blush.  
Happy, they went to bed, Quinn with butterflies in her heavy stomach.  
The next morning Kurt had Quinn up at six, dragging her towards the blasting shower, locked the door and started his usual routine, making breakfast (waffles with syrup and fruit) and cleaning Quinn's room. Quinn soon emerged from the shower, wrapped in a huge fluffy gown, gulped down her food so quickly she got hiccups and the baby kicked hard to complain, before Kurt dragged her down again and began to dry her hair. When dry, he skilfully twisted her hair into curls, set them and made her pull on her clothes before doing her makeup. Soon she was stunning and ready to go, leaving Kurt with 10 minutes to get ready, but he honestly didn't mind.  
Quinn was glowing, and that was all that mattered, after all.

The school was buzzing when they entered, the bell was about to go, and since they had no joint classes they gave each other a small hug before rushing off to their respective classes.  
1st Period World History for Kurt. He sat in his seat at the back of the class, hidden out of view from the teacher behind a hulking jock, fixing his hair and texting Quinn.

_Hey bb, how is it going? xxx Kurt_

_Eh, ok. I haven't got much attention. Santana said she liked the jacket. Brittany flicked my curls. Leah, a girl in Calc said I looked very pretty. That was all. xxx Quinn_

_That's good. No boy attention?_

_Um, this weirdo kid Frankie said I looked hot... If it weren't for my bump._

_Oh my god. The bastard! You should have hit him and say he could look hot if he changed everything about himself, and offer him the number of a plastic surgeon!_

_But then he would think I had surgery._

_So?_

_Touché._

"Kurt Hummel! What year did Hitler invade Poland and what was the main camp there?" The teacher yelled, and he slipped his phone in his pocket and sighed. Poland, schmoland. All he cared about was Quinn.

The day passed in a blur for Quinn. She counted one wolf whistle, 6 compliments and one insult. Not too bad, she decided. Heading towards Kurt's car she pulled out her phone and logged online to her facebook before updating her status. 'Back to school. New term, new me! Thanks Kurt Hummel!'  
Within minutes it had two likes, one from Brittany and one from... her mom?  
Seeing Kurt approaching, she showed him her phone. 'Judy Fabray likes your status'. He looked at her awkwardly. "You know the way my dad is friendly with your family? Well, he kinda went and talked to your mom. He's going to be talking to her when we get home and hand the phone to you."  
Quinn's smile fell. She looked at Kurt. He looked apologetically at her. "It was his idea! He doesn't want you to go home! Only if that's what you want! I'd love for you to stay."  
Quinn looked at him. Really looked at him. Saw what an amazing person he was. She did the first thing that came to mind. She flung herself around his neck. "Let's go home then," she whispered.

**A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! What a way to wrap it up, I know. Feel free to moan. I was so stuck on plot ideas. I may or may not write a follow up, depending on what you guys say. Please answer these in your review:**

**Did you like how it ended? Would you have preferred more to it?**

**Would you like a follow up?**

**If so, which should be the follow up?**

**1: Quinn talking to her mom**

**2: Quinn moving out**

**3: Russell (her dad) apologizing**

**4: Other, I'll say in my review.**

xxxxxx Verlein!


End file.
